


The Wills

by Dorano1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorano1/pseuds/Dorano1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After farewells are made, the last words of the dead come to light. A sequel to 'Farewells'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Will and Testament of Sherlock Holmes

**_Last Will and Testament_ **

**_of_ **

**_William Sherlock Scott_ _Holmes_**

 

_I, Sherlock Holmes presently of 221B Baker Street, hereby revoke all former testamentary dispositions and so on and so forth and can we please get to the interesting part? Honestly, how much must I prattle on before I actually get to the important things?_

_Governments, honestly.  
_

_Shut up, Mycroft. And don't roll your eyes._

 

_Oh, finally, the interesting part. Yes, I'm sure you're all very interested to learn what the great Sherlock Holmes has to say now that he's finally dead. For real, this time, the selfish bastard (shut up Lestrade, I know you're thinking it)._

_But...in all honesty..._

_I am sorry. To every one of those - admittedly very few - whom I called 'friend'. Greg Lestrade...Mrs. Hudson...Molly Hooper...Mary. And John, of course.  
_

_Oh, yes, fine, and I suppose my parents and Mycroft too._

 

_To Lestrade, I leave my notes and cases. Do try and learn something. Maybe the crime rate will actually drop by some noticeable percentage._

_To Mrs. Hudson, I leave whatever money is required to repair the flat and catch up on the rent. If physically possible, I will also leave my ghost behind.  
_

_To dear Molly, I leave my skull (wherever Mrs. Hudson put it) and my experiments. Hopefully you'll find them...enlightening, if nothing else._

_To Mary, I give the greatest gift I am capable of giving. John Watson. I think you might like him._

_To Mycroft, I leave my violin. Do try not to break it._

_To my parents, I have nothing tangible that might interest you, so I will leave you with some words to think on. "Silence is the most powerful scream."_

_To John, I leave all the rest of my personal items, whatever funds I have left at my disposal, and my most prized possession - London. Take care of my city, John._  
_In the event that you are...dead, however, my remaining possessions (exempting whatever Greg, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Mary, and my family choose to keep for themselves) are to be auctioned off, and the proceeds, combined with my remaining funds, are to be split evenly between Mary Watson, Mrs. Hudson, and Harry Watson (not, you understand, to be spent on drink)._

_London I leave in the capable hands of Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade and my own brother, Mycroft Holmes. Do try not to start a war, brother dear. It makes Lestrade's job all the harder._

_I return my flat to Mrs. Hudson, and hope she can find a tenant for it, even with my ghost (hopefully) still in residence._

 

_Goodbye, friends. I will miss you so._


	2. Last Will and Testament of John H. Watson

**_Last Will and Testament_ **

**_of_ **

**_John Hamish Watson_ **

 

_I, John Watson presently of the Watson Household, hereby revoke all former testamentary dispositions and so on and so forth. I don't have the patience for this...blame Sherlock, he's the one who wouldn't shut up about eyes and microwaves.  
_

_He's like a hyper-intelligent five year old sometimes (read: ninety-nine percent of the time).  
_

_Oh, shut up Sherlock - you know it's true.  
_

 

_First off, I'm sorry. To everyone. Greg, Mrs. Hudson, Molly... and Mary, my wife. And - of course - Sherlock._

_Now the interesting part - who gets what, and so forth._

 

_To Lestrade, I leave my service revolver. You've got your own gun, but it never hurts to have an extra. If nothing else, use it to teach Sherlock how to look after his own bloody hide.  
_

_To Mrs. Hudson, I leave whatever money is needed to repair the flat from the damage Sherlock (and yes, alright, me too) inflicted on it, and catch up on the rent.  
_

_To my sister Harry, I leave half the remaining funds after paying Sherlock's bills, not to be spent on alcohol.  
_

_Sherlock, if you can think of it, it's yours. Don't steal all my things for the sake of sentiment. I will come back from the grave with the sole purpose of punching you. This time I'll be sure to break your damn nose.  
_

_London, I leave in the capable hands of Sherlock, Mycroft and Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade (God have mercy on the poor man). Try not to start a war, boys.  
_

__To Mary, I give my heart, my love, what's left of my money, and all my possessions. Take care of our daughter, love.  
_ _

 

_Goodbye. Take care of yourselves - and Sherlock. God knows he won't do it himself.  
_


End file.
